


Cheeseburgers and Aerosmith

by lunabelieves



Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Diana are becoming friends, Gen, this is going somewhere i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: The smell coming off the foiled wrapper was one that Dean Winchester was pretty certain he was never going to smell again.
Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876588





	Cheeseburgers and Aerosmith

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, after so many months of soul searching and what not, it's good to be back and doing what I love best again.
> 
> This year hasn't really been the greatest to me, as many of you can tell by my journal entries and around February, I had effectively stopped all fics-in-progress in an attempt to get my shit together. During this time, I rediscovered how much I loved Supernatural and what had made me fall in love with the show in the first place. It really became the thing that held me together this past year, while my world crashed down around my head. To be back and writing fic for it makes me happier then I can describe.
> 
> :icontwistedtuesday: and I discussed many of the elements for this one over the course of the last few months and without her help and a few choice ideas, it never would have come to fruition. So this one is most definitely dedicated to her. I'm always thankful that she believes in me, even when I don't have the courage to believe in myself.
> 
> Trust me, this is not something paltry in this 'verse. I am leading up to something big here.

The smell coming off the foiled wrapper was one that Dean Winchester was pretty certain he was never going to smell again, with the pesky problem of being deceased. Trying to slide back into the interior of the Impala, Diana had to set it down inside, revealing its contents sooner then she'd anticipated.

It was the smell of a bacon cheeseburger and was almost enough to get a little moan out of him. The look on his face was enough for the girl as she got inside, drink in hand. "Oh, thought you'd like that. Your brother and I got talking and he mentioned you liked them, so I figured-" Really, Diana didn't know what she'd figured. Not being corporeal, ghosts couldn't really eat, so in all reality, the burger had been all but a waste. However, she couldn't seem to forget the two occasions where it had been mentioned that they had been one of his favorite foods. Once as an offhanded comment from her ghostly partner himself, the second coming directly from Sam. After dealing with a particularly nasty coven of witches, he had offered to take her out for dinner. Surprised as she had been by the offer, seeing as he had learned she was the owner of his brother's beloved car, she had taken up the offer.

There the cheeseburgers were mentioned again.

Diana had never seen the appeal in them. Never mind the calories in the things, she had always thought of what too many burgers would do to your arteries, staying safe and ordering salads most of the time.

You didn't have to. Dean shrugged slightly even if she couldn't see him very well tonight, but still eyed up the foil covered burger like a kid on Christmas morning, just itching to open up their first present.

"Okay, I didn't have to, but I wanted to." She unwrapped one side of it. If she didn't know better, she'd honestly say the temperature raised ever so slightly.

\--

\--

The cheeseburger wasn't the last of the things Diana 'wants' to do for Dean. The day after she brought the food into the car, she was nursing something that felt like a hangover and the aspirin still hadn't kicked in when she climbed into the car.

Something wrong?

"Everything's fine," She lied and he let it go. The life had started to catch up with his girl and maybe now, it was just beginning to show on her a bit easier. "How about you pick the station today?"

You want me to pick the station? One of their most epic battles has always been over the radio, going back and forth as they travel, the station switching often between whatever brand of poppy bubblegum Diana was fixated on this week and the classic rock that Dean had grown up on.

"Yeah. Go on, pick something."

There was the sound of the channels surfing for a moment before it finally settled, the opening to Aerosmith's 'Janie's Got a Gun' beginning to fill the air. Even she had to bob her head slightly in time to the familiar tune, never mind the fact that Aerosmith had never really been her style.

Again, it was strange, but she swore that she could see Dean a little clearer at her side now, eyes closed as he enjoyed his music.


End file.
